Looking Through the Glass
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: "He" didn't know how long "he's" been standing here, staring Agony in the face and trying to find any last shreds of her in this cruel world. All "he" knew is that "he's" been staring at that hideous beast for hours and the only thing "he" has to show for it is a single glimpse of her beauty. Perhaps she really is dead and gone, or perhaps "he's" just grown blind to things. (OCXOC)


**HealingShipping (Agony 'Kyu' Kyushu/Hope Hiso and Ashton Tsuya)**

* * *

><p>Agony stared 'him' in the face, looking at 'him' with a glare of pure disapproval. That lone grey-blue eye was sharpened into a dagger, the blade piercing 'his' heart. But, 'he' couldn't bring 'himself' to look away. 'He' kept searching that face, searching for any signs of her. But alas, all 'he' could see was locks of burning scarlet and metal shimmering in the noonday sun.<p>

'He' continued to stare, feeling the pain intensify in 'his' heart but 'his' body unwilling to remove itself from its post in front of the translucent shield. A few doves flew between them, but 'he' continued to burn a hole through Agony's face as the monster glared back.

The sound of footsteps wasn't even registered in 'his' ears as heavy boots rang out against marble tiles. 'He' continued to ignore the new face in front of 'him', even when it turned to 'him' with a smile.

"Haven't you spent enough hours staring at Agony, hmm?"

The one currently in the staring contest with such a miserable creature simply pressed a button on the side of his mask, lowering the ruby eyes of the metal shield and lifting the metal muzzle that restricted 'his' voice. "I'm looking for something."

"Oh?" The greenette beside 'him' simply raised an eyebrow and put his hands behind his back. "And what might you be searching for, Kyu?"

The red locks seemed to flutter in a surprise breeze from the nearby air vent, those gnarled and unkempt locks that covered 'his' face and stuck up at odd angles. 'His' thin mouth curled into a bitter smile as 'he' lifted a shaking hand to 'his' hair and brushed some of it aside.

"...Her."

"Ah," The greenette nodded with pain in his eyes before looking straight ahead, joining in this defiance of Agony's hostility. "I see. Well, have you found her?"

"I saw her. For a single second, she was there." The redhead admitted it quietly, narrowing 'his' eyes as 'he' did so.

"Did you now?" The greenette gave a sad smile to the mask-lacking face that stared back at him, that long white coat that matched the one beside him fluttering a bit in that slight draft. "What did she look like, Kyu?"

"Beautiful." The word slipped out as just a breath on the air as the figure recalled that sweet face 'he' adored. A weakened hand rose to touch Agony's hand, the two just closing their eyes and remembering that quiet girl 'he' had lost so quickly.

"Anything else?" The greenette pressed the question, begging the redhead to elaborate.

"She was all in white. She had a white dress and she was glowing white, too." The redhead opened 'his' eyes and removed 'his' outstretched hand from Agony's own. The disgusting creature pulled its hand back as well, and it fell to its side with a lifeless thunk. "Her hair was all around her shoulders."

"Anything else?" The guest asked again, trying to get the figure beside him to finally crack.

"Her eyes..." The left visor rose to reveal a single blue eye, the other one still hidden behind that red piece of glass. "The were so vibrant and blue. It was as if she was an angel."

The male beside the figure nodded as he slowly grasped the redhead's hand.

"But," The figure continued, staring at that hideous beast before 'him'. "They took it from her. They took everything from her." Pain filled 'his' voice as 'he' went on, "They took her friends, they took her beauty..." 'He' suddenly slammed a free fist into Agony's face, but it had no effect. "They even took her _life_ from her!"

The greenette watched for a moment as the redhead sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer. He slowly took a breath before deciding it was now or never.

"What was her name?"

"Hope. Hope Hiso." The name was choked from 'his' tears as 'he' and Agony both leaned on each other and cried. "But she's dead now. Long dead."

A bitter smile stretched on the green-haired male's face.

"She's not dead."

The redhead stopped in mid-sob and finally tore 'his' eyes off of Agony. 'He' found 'himself' staring face-to-face with Ashton Tsuya, the boy who was helping 'him' exact 'his' revenge for the girl 'he' cared so much about.

"You're lying, Ash." That one blue eye narrowed as 'he' glared at his partner. "She's long dead."

"No, she's not." Ashton turned towards his partner with a weak smile and pointed to 'his' chest. "She's right here. I'm looking right at her."

Suddenly, 'he' broke in two.

With a loud sob 'he' buried 'his' face in Aston's chest, clutching that white jacket until 'his' knuckles turned white. Ashton just shook his head and slipped his hands to that last barrier the redhead had guarded so well. The sobbing figure didn't even flinch or snap as his nimble fingers found the lock on the metal and unlatched the last defense.

A loud crash rang out through the room as metal hit the floor. The red visors cracked upon impact, one of the eyes bursting out of the socket completely as the jolt knocked out the lens.

Ashton ran a hand through those vibrant locks as he let out a sign.

"Hope Hiso, you are by far the most blind individual on this planet."

The redhead found herself giving his chest a weak smile, her arms wrapping around Ashton's waist and clutching on for dear life.

"No, Agony Kyushu is far blinder than I."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello there! I'm Illusion of Insanity and this is my first fic for <em>"Beyblade: Metal Saga"<em>. This is about my OCs, but if I receive enough feedback, I'll be sure to start writing things for the canon characters as well! In case things are a little confusing, I have an explanation ready for you.**

**Alright, so _"__Isolation__"_—that is the name of the series they are in—is a bit more complicated than my other shippings. You see, Hope Hiso was involved in a beyblading accident, in which Ryuga's beyblade Draco went out of the ring and slashed her eye. Unfortunately, this makes her lose said eye and she was thought to die in the forest they happened to be 'blading in from blood loss. Feeling worthless and broken, Hope assumes the name of Agony Kyushu and pretends to be a guy, dying her hair a vibrant red and wearing a mask of iron as she witnessed Ginkga's dad doing. Then, using her old beyblade, she decides to track down Ryuga and exact her revenge on him for 'killing Hope Hiso'.**

**Ashton Tsuya is the boy who decided to help Agony with his revenge, but he soon discovers that his partner isn't all that he seems...**

**Therefore, she's a bit loopy in the head.**


End file.
